Mending Hurts
by stinkabhel
Summary: Nasuada helps Murtagh and Eragon come to terms with their brotherhood. If none of them won't listen through words then the lady takes it in her hands. Have mercy on my soul and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance trilogy.

Murtagh sat on a rock as he was deep in thought about the occurrences. Confusion, regret and anger tore him apart. Tearing each limb, paining each nerve with sorrow. There was an empty feeling in his chest, a feeling which he dreaded. A eeling of emptiness.

"Returning to the Varden, battling oaths, I can barely comprehend what's happening.." he said in a tortured tone, as he covered his eyes with his fists.

"All will be well, Murtagh." Thorn replied in stern yet comforting voice.

"How can all be well, Thorn?!" Murtagh roared as a series of emotions flowed. Bitterness filled his heart with dread.

"I have nothing, my only family despises me, I am nothing but a monster!" he bellowed.

Tears were near, yet he stopped them. He before promised never to follow Morzan's footsteps, yet he failed to do so. He hated himself. A scene replayed on this mind.

"_I have renewed my allegiance with the Varden.."_

"_So I have heard.."_

_There was an awkward silence.._

"_Brother, I-"_

"_Don't call me that, after you joined Galbatarix..-" Eragon shook his head._

"_Eragon, I apologize-"_

"_No Murtagh, you may be reconciled with the Varden, but not with me. It is a matter of trust.."_

_Eragon walked away sadly._

Murtagh swallowed the lump on his throat. Eragon was right, he didn't deserve his pardon. As much as he hates to admit it, Eragon's words stung. It hurt him. It sliced through him more than any blade which pierced through his flesh.

"You are thinking about your brother again.." Thorn sensed.

Murtagh didn't answer. His knees dropped on the ground. A sharp rock pierced through the cloth digging deep into his flesh. He didn't flinch. Nor did he feel the pain. Memories went through him. Painful ones. He wished that he could've just died when Morzan threw Za'roc at him.

Morzan. He felt dread when he heard his father's name. He didn't fear him. He feared becoming his father. He was a monster. He was his father himself. He grasped the flowers underneath him. Taking away their life.

"Murtagh?".

He heard a familiar voice.

"Nasuada?".

He was surprised with her sudden presence. He bowed quickly. Almost unnoticeable. He noticed the plants in his fingers.

"Erm, for you.." he stuttered, shyly handing her the flowers.

"Why thank you, Murtagh.." she replied a bit surprised.

"I believe Thron is keeping you company, and I can see you are enjoying Surda's finest floral life.." she smiled patting Thorn's nose.

"Aye, it's from me, I meant, you know, Thorn and me about the dragon and rider unity, aye-.." he stuttered nervously.

"They're beautiful, Murtugh.." Nasuada interrupted, glad enough to end his end his ranting.

Nasuada was one of the very few beings who cared for him. Who opened their arms to accept him. No matter what crimes he did, she ignored the threats to her throne and threats to her rule.

"I actually came to ask how you're fairing, how are you?" she asked.

"We're well, Surda-"

"Murtugh" she interrupted. "I may not be your dragon, but I can sense if something is wrong.."

He sighed. "I just, I mean Eragon and my father, I just.." he stooped and let his head down.

Nasuada held his chin. He was surprised with her sudden gesture. Her eyes were warm and gentle. It melted the hurt and the cold within him. Even for just a while.

"Murtagh, you are nothing like your father, you are a good man.." she stated.

He didn't answer. Yet she could tell it mended some of his wounds, even how little it had done.

"I must get going , as for Eragon.." Nasuada didn't continue but walked away.

When Nasuada was nowhere out of sight, Thorn did an amused gesture.

"I must admit, your tongue is smooth and your mind is quick not just in battles.." Thorn teased. "To be honest, she is quite fond of you.." he added.

Murtagh glared at him.

"Be frank with me, for you cannot hide anything, I believe you return her feelings back…" Thorn stated serious yet amused.

"This is pointless." Murtagh left.

Thorn shook his head and followed his rider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it?! Review! I know I've been cutting Murtagh's sentences short. Haha. Eragon will be the next. REVIEW!!


End file.
